It's not that bad Is it?
by FLITTER.Glitter
Summary: I never thought I'd kiss my best friends fiance. And then I did. Is it so wrong if I enjoyed it? Is it bad if I might not care that I'm hurting her?It's not that bad is it? Sakura/Sasuke AU
1. Chaos is ensured

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then my love life wouldn't be non-existent.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Of all the billions of people in the world, I never thought this would happen to me. What would my parents say? What would my friends think? I consider people who steal from others trash. They're careless, selfish, and hurt others for their own benefits. It's what I've believed for the past twenty-three years.

And yet I find myself in this predicament. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not a bad person. I love my friend dearly and want her to be happy. She wants the same for me. But I _seriously_ doubt she'd do this to me if I was in a relationship.

Well I kind of do now. But this doesn't count. I don't think seeing my best friend's boyfriend- who happens to be an old friend- constitutes a relationship. Nope, not at all.

Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm a twenty-three year old student attending medical school. My goals in life are to pass physics with flying colors, become a cardiologist, and get married and have a family. I have a thing for instant coffee and a specific shade of green makes me smile. Photography is my one true love and I have a goldfish named Moo. My family is awesome and my friends are kick-ass. Two days ago I kissed my best friend's boyfriend.

.

.

.

a/n- holy cow. It's been like, two freakin' years. I'm almost done with high school 8D hopefully this fic will be done before I graduate *chuckles*


	2. Picture This

**MERRY X-MAS!!!!!!**

It's not all my fault. Why am I the only one beating myself up about this? Why isn't that damned Uchiha going insane about this? Oh wait, that's right. He can't worry over something so trivial because he's an Uchiha. And Uchiha's don't care because they're eomtionally constipated robots with great hair. And sexy bodies. Ino is so going to lynch me when she finds out.

How did this even happen? How the hell did I kiss, no makeout with my best friends fiance? I'll tell you how. Pictures. That's right, pictures. Ino just had to volunteer little ol' me to develop the darling couples vacation pictures. And I just had to be mistakened with Pig by her robotic husband-to-be. Well, at least the pictures got developed.

_"Oi! Forehead girl, develop these pictures for me while I go get my tan," a certain blonde female said as she barged into her best friends/sworn rivals apartment. "Why can't you do it Piggy? And besides, you don't need another tan. You're starting to look like the traffic cones Naruto hits on the freeway," Forehead girl oh-so-kindly stated. "Look Sakura, can you please just do this one tiny, itty bitty thing for me? Please, you can even go over my apartment and do it. I have cookie dough ice-cream in the freezer with your initials on it" Ino said. "That's because you stole it from me Boar. And fine I will do it, and not because you want me to," Sakura huffed. "Great! Thanks so much Forehead! The door is already opened and the materials are in my closet," the blonde yelled as she ran out of the door. Sakura was left standing in her friends wake looking a bit disgruntled and abused._

_Soft humming could be heard from the washroom of Ino's apartment. A certain onyx-eyed Uchiha was making his way to the source of the annoying sound. He noticed it was dark in the washroom as he opened the door. A small person was singing what seemed to be Electro World while hanging up pictures to dry. The raven haired man snuck up behind the unsuspecting singer, grabbed her by the waist, turned her around and kissed her roughly on the mouth. Such passion and need was put into the kiss that the poor girl all but fainted in the mans arms, although she did seem to stumble into him a bit. He then proceeded to lift her up and set her onto the counter top in front of the sink. He leaned forward and she leaned back causing the faucet handle to turn, spraying cold water all over her back and the man's roaming hands._

_ "AHHHHHHHH!!!" a high pitched squeal was heard as the owner of the sound fell on the floor in an undignified heap. "Ino, what the hell?' a silky, deep voice sighed, sounding annoyed and disappointed. "SASUKE?!?" the owner of the squeal suddenly screamed. "S..Sakura?" for once in his life, Sasuke Uchiha actually stuttered._

_"What are you doing in Ino's appartment, why are you making pictures, and why were you kissing me?" Sasuke bluntly stated. "I'm in dear Ino's appartment because the Pig made me develop you two's vacation pictures. I did NOT kiss you. You attacked me when I was frail and defenseless you sick, perverted pedophile!" Sakura yelled, flailing her arms for emphasis. "I'm not a 're anything but defenseless, you have a black belt in judo. And you kissed me back." That smug smirk on the younger Uchiha's face made Sakura want to dunk his head in the toilet. _

_"You kissed me first you bastard!"_

_"You didn't complain Pinky." She hated it when he used his nickname for her._

_"Well...you kissed me first! And don't call me that!" _

_"You said that already. And no, I like that name."_

_"You're such an asshole! First, you practically jump my bones, and now you're trying to blame me for your perverted ways!"_

_Sakura continued to rant on how he, THE Sasuke Uchiha, was a pervert. Said "pervert" quietly fumed while thinking of ways to shut the pink haired midget up. Yelling at her would only anger her, and Sasuke Uchiha does NOT yell. Perhaps something a little more physical would do the trick?_

_Sasuke walked over to the still babbling Sakura grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. Again. Round two._

_The kisser certainly seemed to be enjoying himself, he was setting her back on the counter away from the sink. The reciver was in blissful shock. Surprisingly, she was shyly kissing him back. After what seemed like hours, the two finally broke apart. They stared at each other; realization was finally setting in._

_"Oh, shit. I kissed you, twice. Ino is going to gut me," Sakura said worriedly as Sasuke chuckled and nuzzled her jaw. "Would you really tell her Sa-ku-ra?" She had no time to reply as she was silenced with yet another kiss. They would deal with it as soon as they were done._

It can't possibly be all my fault. Can it?

**Teeheehee. I'm back. Yep told you I'd get this out before New Years!! Anywho, who thinks I made Sasuke to OC? I think I did, and I suck for that. I'll try to get out the next chapter next week, no promises though. I'm gonna be busy taking care of the two kittens I got for X-mas. I hope your holidays were wonderful and happy! **

**Wanna make me happy, drop a review. They help fuel my waning creativity and inspiration. Go on...**


End file.
